Due to the development of technology and the increasing consciousness regarding environment protection, the conventional CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) monitors, which are large, heavy and are possible to generate the excessive irradiation after long-term use, are progressively replaced by the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitors for health protection, wherein the LCD monitors are featured by its high brightness, lightness and thinness. In addition, there is no possibility that the LCD monitors generate the excessive radiation. Besides, the LCD monitors have a competitive price.
However, the conventional LCD holders (not shown) are mostly designed for supporting the weight of the LCD monitors. Accordingly, the conventional LCD holders are integrally coupled with the LCD monitors or designed to allow the LCD monitors to be 360 degrees rotatable by using a rotatable plate. Accordingly, the LCD monitors are tiltable over a small angle range mostly less than 15 degrees, causing much inconvenience in use. Accordingly, the conventional LCD holders do not meet the requirements.
In view of this, the present inventor makes diligent studies in providing general public with a multifunctional tiltable LCD holder according to the motive of the present invention.